The Abbey Girl
by Yours truly6
Summary: She once lived in the Abbey, they were once best friends. And then she left to raise a young girl adopted by the Abbey. She and her band/beyblade team now show up to the tournament. Old feelings rise up to the surface, all while the teams defend themselves from dark, evil bladers. Tala/OC Kai/OC Ray/Mariah and other pairings!


**I'm redoing my beyblade story. I got new ideas for my story. So we'll still have the characters, I'll make new characters, change my OC's clothes, change the pairings . I promise that this will be good though. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the official beyblade characters, bitbeasts or Tala's backstory written by Takao Aoki. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"I don't want to leave." The boy's head turned to face the younger girl, who was staring longingly at the sunrise. Sitting on the roof of the Abbey at 6:30 am was a usual routine nowadays. However, they both sadly knew it was their last day, up here together._

_"Then why are you leaving?" A short pause caused him to become increasingly nervous. Not that he would show it because he also had a hint of sadness in him. This girl had become a good friend-his __**best friend **__in only three years. And at the Abbey too. The Abbey was no place for friendships and yet, she managed to befriend everyone in a matter of a couple months this once eight-year old was here. Three years later and this girl was eleven, sitting beside the thirteen-year old boy._

_"I don't want you to leave either..." The boy admitted. "You've kinda grew on me."_

_The girl straightened up, glancing at him with a small smile. She leaned into him, as if giving him a hug and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled at him. He gave her a small smile back. Her smile disappeared and her gaze turned back to the lovely sunrise._

_"I need to make a life for Julian. I don't have the heart to put her in an adoption center. Her mom gave her to the Abbey because she thought someone could raise her. And if that means I have to sing and beyblade for the rest of my life, then so be it." The boy rolled his eyes sadly. Julian. The little three-year old girl that was given to the Abbey. Boris's first thought was to abandon the her until the older girl stepped in to fill the mother role as she had for the Abbey boys. And she was doing a fine job. As much as the boy hated to admit it..._

_"I know. I know. I just wish you could stay. You're really the only person who really understands me." He tore his gaze away from the girl and stared at the rising sun. He felt warmth on his hand. He looked down to see her holding his hand. He turned to her once again and she leaned close to him._

_"I'm really gonna miss you Tala..."_

_"I'm gonna miss you too...Anna."_

* * *

"Anna. Are you okay?" I open my eyes to see Sophie, my teammate and keyboard player. "Huh? Sorry Sophie. I guess I'm just a little lost today." She looks at me sadly and puts a hand on my shoulder. She brings me into a hug and I hug her back. "You miss him. Don't you?" I nod.

"It's not just him. It's everyone. It's been four years since we've last seen any of them. I should've gone on a plane so I could've seen him in the hospital."

"I know. But don't worry. Just think, maybe you'll see them at the Tournaments." Anna nodded sadly, adjusting her gaze to the floor.

"We better get ready. Start packing. Next step...Italy."

"Sophie nodded. "I'll go tell Julian to start packing. You should take a break. Go get some sleep."

"Thanks Sophie."

* * *

Here he sat, in the front of the plane, getting _slightly _annoyed at Ian and Bryan's complaining. Maybe a good 'shut up' would get across...

Right now, they were flying to Italy where the first tournament would be held. Already, tournaments had been set up. Tala was amazed that they were even able to hold tournaments again. After the destruction of the city, he never imagined that they would be able to rebuild it and have tournaments all in the duration of six months. Jeez, sometimes he figured the BBA had more money then they let on.

"Ugh! This trip is taking forever! Me and Wyborg could get to Italy faster!"

"Please! Falborg can fly faster than this!"

"Both of you, shut it!"

The boys silenced. Giving a sigh of relief, Tala sunk back into his seat, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

"Tyson!" Another hit to the stomach caused him to sit up speedy-quick. Rubbing his eyes, he saw the not-so pleasant surprise of Hilary. "Tyson! Get up! We have to get going!"

He stared at her, blank. Hilary groaned in returned all while smacking her face with her hand. "Tournament. Remember it!?"

His face turned to horror. Dashing out of bed, he headed to the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, fully clean and dressed, he and Hilary ran out the door and headed for the taxi that would take them to the airport.

* * *

"Where is Tyson!?" Kai exclaimed. Right now, he, Max, Hiro, Daichi, Chief and Ray were waiting on the plane. "Calm down. Tyson may be slow, but I know he'll get here" Ray reassured. "He better be!" Kenny replied.

"WAIT FOR ME!" As the airplane door was about to close, Hilary and Tyson bursted through. Tyson turned to his friends and waved. "HEY GUYS! Thought I wasn't coming!?"

"Tyson!" They groaned in embarassment. Tyson and Hilary sat down with the rest of G Revolutions. They waited until the plane took off to talk to each other. When the plane was in the air, Kenny opened his laptop, typing furiously. "Um, Chief? You okay?" Hilary asked.

"Kind of. I want you to see our competition for the tournaments." Kenny shoved his laptop to Tyson. On the screen besides Dizzi, was a video of a beyblading team. First up, was a girl with blonde, wavy hair and grassy green eyes. Launching her ocean blue beyblade, she slammed the competing beyblade to the rim of the dish.

"Oceania!" The girl called. A blue dolphin came out of the beyblade, creating a wave, washing the beyblade out of the dish.

The next person was a boy with short, brown hair and hazel eyes. Launching his red blade, the blade clashed with a purple blade. Slamming and clashing, he dodged a most certain bad strike. "Winger!" A brown hawk flew out of the blade tackeling with a owl bit beast. Speeding up, the hawk smashed into the owl, sending it and the beyblade behind his competitor.

Finally, a girl around Tyson's age walk to her place. She had turquoise, teal, black and aqua streaked hair and brown puppy dog eyes. So in Tyson's mind, she was gor-geous! Sporting a launcher similar to Tyson's, she launched her blade. She was putting up a pretty good fight. Judging by the easy going look on her face, Tyson guessed she wasn't even trying. Stepping forward, she whistled with her fingers, calling out her bit beast. A gold Phoenix came out. This Phoenix however, looked nothing like Dranzer except for the wings. The Phoenix used a mixture of wind and fire, slamming the other beyblade many times. She slammed the beyblade one last time, sending it all the way to where her competitor's teammates sat. The screen faded the black.

"Woah!" Max gasped. "Did you check out those bladers?" Daichi huffed, annoyed. "They aren't that good." Tyson turned to Kai. "Hey Kai. You wanna see this?" "No. I don't care about any other bladers."

"Yeah, but there's something about them. About that last girl at least..." Kenny reasoned. Hiro nodded in agreement, seriously. "I agree. We'll have to practice much harder than we expected."

Tyson sunk into his seat, thinking:

_'Who are these guys?'_

* * *

**_Hey guys! Anyway, here's the description for 'The Ultimates'._**

**_Anna_**

**_Full name: Annabella Carson_**

**_Nickname: Anna_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Hair: Long black, teal, aqua, turquoise hair, straight, pulled into pigtails_**

**_Eyes: Brown puppy dog_**

**_Bit Beast: Gold Phoenix- Vesuvius_**

**_Clothes: Short grey cardigan, pink tanktop w/ dark pink thin stripes. White skirt, grey lace knee-high leggings , white sneakers, silver oval, etched locket_**

**_Relations (On Team): Julian (Adoptive sister)_**

**_Sophie_**

**_Full name: Sophia Thomas_**

**_Nickname: Sophie_**

**_Age : 14_**

**_Hair: Wavy, long blonde hair, in a ponytail_**

**_Eyes: Grassy Green_**

**_Bit beast: Blue dolphin- Oceania_**

**_Clothes: Green cardigan, blue tank top, silver and pink bow belt, light wash skinny jeans, green sneakers_**

**_Relations (On Team): Adam (Brother)_**

**_Emma_**

**_Full Name: Emilia Stuart_**

**_Nickname: Emma_**

**_Age: 15_**

**_Hair: Orange, long wavy down_**

**_Bit Beast: Brown deer- Fawna_**

**_Clothes: Blue, ruffled dress, large, brown weaved belt, pink cardigan, pink skinny jeans, blue high-tops_**

**_Relations (On team): Luke (Cousin)_**

**_Adam_**

**_Full name: Adam Thomas_**

**_Nickname: None_**

**_Age: 14_**

**_Hair: Short, messy blonde_**

**_Eyes: Grassy green_**

**_Bit beast: Orange lion- Lioner_**

**_Clothes: Green hoodie, blue and orange t-shirt, tan khaki pants, purple sneakers_**

**_Relations (On team): Sophie (Sister_**

**_Luke_**

**_Full name: Lucas Harris_**

**_Nickname: Luke_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Hair: Short brown,_**

**_Eyes: Hazel_**

**_Bit beast: Brown hawk- Winger_**

**_Clothes: Red flannel shirt, red t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers_**

**_Relations (On team): Emma (Cousin)_**

**_Julian_**

**_Full name: Julian Carson_**

**_Nickname: Jules (Sometimes)_**

**_Age: 7_**

**_Hair: Long, Curly brown, down_**

**_Eyes: sky blue_**

**_Bit beast: green and red hummingbird- Rosette_**

**_Clothes: Light pink and white lace dress, white tights, light pink mary janes, white hairband_**

**_Relations (On team): Anna (Adoptive Sister)_**


End file.
